Replacement Scenes That Don't Suck 1: PTSD in Other M
by greenmilemercenary
Summary: Basically, Samus already fought the dragon dude. She already had the panic attack. She already got over the past. Now it's time to see how this scene may have more accurately happened. Hope you agree, or at least enjoy.


*Disclaimer* I don't own any of the characters, but neither does Team Ninja, who severely fucked up Samus in their questionably canon antics. So I propose a replacement scene.

With flames crawling from what may as well have been the depths of Norfair itself, Samus surveyed the dome of harsh temperature and metal structures to find herself wondering what she could possibly be up against. Seconds turned to minutes; minutes to moments.

A figure emerged from one side of the platform Samus was searching the environment. She turned quickly and fiercely toward this silhouetted creature, and scanned it. With a quick pause and a gasp, she had just discovered the secret of the creature that had been destroying the station, and of the creature that now stocked Anthony and herself. It was Ridley. She raised her gun to face his mouth, his common weak spot.

Her eyes closed, as she pictured their past encounters. She saw how he had fought before, with skill and deadly precision. She saw how he invaded the planet Zebes and took it from the rightful power of the Chozo. She saw how he had attacked the colony K-2L, killing her family and destroying everything in his wake. She opened her eyes again, and took in a breathe.

"How is this even possible?" she asked angrily, and out loud knowing full well that Adam and Anthony could both hear her. "How could this happen, and who would even allow this to-" she was cut off by Ridley's angry screeching, like an infant Metroid got in a hissing contest with a banshee. The sound was familiar, and she had grown tired of hearing it. She shot the beast, but he dodged her incoming blasts, circling the platform. Ridley found his opportunity when she looked over to Anthony, warning him to stay back. Ridley flew in and grabbed the hunter right off of the platform, continuing his circuit of the dome. He pressed her against the walls of the area while flying its perimeter, slowly draining her suit's energy.

"Let her go!" Yelled Anthony, preparing to attack at the first opportune moment. He found an opening, and blasted his cannon at Ridley. While taking evasive actions, he dropped Samus, whose armour was almost completely drained of power.

Fading in and out of reality, she was almost nervous that it would fail, but she had more than enough experience to know that it always kicks in when she needs it. It's part of her, written in her DNA, and there's no way she'd be any less than her best, so why would her suit? It came back just in time to catch her. Landing in a crouching 'Super Hero' pose, she stood up slowly, and faced the monster, who had since stopped spinning around the room, and had settled where he had dodged the blast from Anthony.

"Hey! Don't you know how to treat a lady!?" Anthony asked the beast, in a most certainly rhetorical fashion. Ridley looked at him with a face that spelled out 'P-A-T-H-E-T-I-C'. "I think I gotta teach you a lesson about subtlety. Come on!" he demanded. At that moment, Ridley flew up, and dive bombed Anthony.

"What the hell are you doing!?" screamed Samus and Adam in near unison. She ran to try and save his sorry ass, but she knew that even she couldn't save him now. Ridley grabbed at Anthony who dodged. Samus thought that may have bought her enough time. However, Ridley swiped his tail at Anthony, while also turning to confront Samus. Anthony fell to his ultimate demise, and without a second thought or consideration, Ridley jumped to be in front of the so called 'Hunter' who had killed him before.

"No!" Samus cried out. "No… no, no no no NO!" Ridley screamed, and Samus took a more offensive position. This would not be the first time they fought, nor the first time Ridley had died. But by the power in her, and by all of her determination, strength of body and mind, she was going to make it the last.


End file.
